Looking For Love
by Shadow Katt
Summary: Remy/Rogue. An angsty dark romance tale. Emphasis on the dark. Rated R for drug use and adult situations.
1. Someone, Get Me Out Of Here!

It was a dark cloudy Wednesday afternoon. The Xavier kids were dispersed in various places around the mansion. Kitty was on the phone in her bedroom. Kurt was playing on Kitty's laptop creating Techno jams. Bobby and Amara shared the kitchen table while working on some homework.  
  
Rogue sat in a big overstuffed arm chair in the sitting room of the institute. She was glaring from behind the strands of white and auburn hair that fell lazily around her face. She was staring so hard at the people in front of her it would have been no surprise if crimson beams shot from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Scott!" Jeans voice went through Rogue's soul followed by a giggle that almost made her throw up. Scott and Jean were at the other end of the massive sitting room, pouring over some homework.  
  
'But no homework is actually getting done!' Rogue thought bitterly. She watched Jean put her hand over Scott's and let out another sugary laugh. Then Rogue couldn't believe it, Jean looked up in her direction and gave her a thin smile, as if to say, I win and you lose.  
  
"Arggh!" Rogue got up out of the chair. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt and stormed down the hallway. She blew past Logan, who quickly stepped out of her way. He looked at her over his shoulder and mumbled something about "not wantin' to interfere, but if ya need to talk or something."  
  
Rogue finally found her way up to her bedroom, the only place she could find solace. Now she would spend the afternoon venting into some angsty poetry. She had become so miserable lately. Everyone was happy but her it seemed. Everyone had someone. Someone to love, someone to touch. Everyone but her. And even worse, the only person she actually considered a friend turned out to be her backstabbing foster mother. Now she couldn't trust anyone. She hated everyone. Rogue winced at the thought. She didn't hate everyone. Kurt was her little brother and she loved him dearly. She just sometimes felt like she hated everyone.  
  
She opened her bedroom door, already with the first line of her poem in her head...  
  
"Like, ew! Lance totally does not still like me!" Kitty's perky voice chattered loudly into her transparent blue plastic phone. "Get out of here! For real? He said that??" she continued.  
  
Rogue tried to tune out the shallow conversation. She sat on her bed and picked her poetry notebook, a purple velvet covered journal, out of her night table, and reached back in for something else. She came back empty handed.  
  
"Now where is it?" she asked herself quietly. She peered into her drawer, then ruffled her bedspread, looked under her pillow. She couldn't find it. She looked under the bed. Still not there. She was getting mad. Mad for no reason she knew, but everything felt like it was crushing down on her at once. And a missing pen was just another dilemma in Rogue's life full of set-backs.  
  
She finally took a deep breath and looked at Kitty.  
  
"Like oh my gosh!" Kitty happily said as she drew hearts all over her notebook while on the phone. Rogue focused on Kitty's hand and the continuous wrist movements she was making with the thick black pen that had silver gothic fairies all over it.  
  
"What the hell!" Rogue suddenly yelled.  
  
Kitty stopped doodling hearts and looked up.  
  
"Ah am so tiherd of this!" Rogue continued to yell and she bounded across the room toward Kitty.  
  
"Like Ill totally call you back!" Kitty quickly hung up her phone. "What is your problem??"  
  
"Mah problem is everyone!" Rogue yelled and snatched her pen from Kitty.  
  
"I was like just borrowing it!"  
  
"Ah don't care! Ah am just sick of this!" Rogue grabbed her poetry book off her bed and left the room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She couldn't go anywhere in the mansion. Bobby and Amara were being all 'couple-ly' in the kitchen, Scott and Jean were enough to make anyone hurl, Jamie was just really annoying her watching cartoons in the living room. And the entire boys dorm wing was blaring with techno music, courtesy of her foster brother.  
  
"I have to get out of here." She said loudly, not caring who would hear. She tucked her poetry book under her arm and slipped out the front door. No one even noticed she was gone.  
  
Ok, chapter 2 is coming soon, but only if you ask. In other words, REVIEW! 


	2. Kisses In The Rain

Rogue had walked all over Bayville. She was desperate. She needed to talk to someone, and she felt like she had no one to talk to. She needed to tell someone just how much she hated Jean. To tell someone that last week she had seriously considered suicide. To ask someone just what if feels like to kiss.  
  
But there was no one for her to talk to.  
  
She continued to walk and was surprised where she ended up.  
  
"Yo, what are you doin' here?" Toad opened the heavy wooden door with a loud creak.  
  
"Ah was just wonderin' if mahybe I could." Rogue started to say.  
  
"Hey-what-is-she-doin'-here?" Pietro flew down the stairs and stood behind Toad.  
  
"I dunno, yo."  
  
"Well...ah.." Rogue searched for words. She frantically searched her head for a way to say "I just want to talk to someone".  
  
"Well-what-is-it, Skunk Head?" Pietro said impatiently.  
  
"Ah..nothing! Forget it!" Rogue shouted and stormed off the front porch.  
  
"What was her problem?" Lance stepped up behind Toad and Pietro, drinking a can of Coke.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
It was getting dark and had started to drizzle by the time Rogue reached the Bayville Park. It was one of her favorite places to write poetry. The long twisting sidewalks wound in and out of tree coves and through flower beds. But right now it wasn't as inviting as usual. The sky was growing dim and Rogue felt cold drops begin to splatter on her exposed skin. She crossed her arms for warmth, but received none from the sheer green shirt she wore.  
  
Maybe it was time to go home. Everyone was probably doing other stuff by now. Maybe she could talk to someone. Maybe Ororo would be free. She turned around heading for the Park exit, she lifted her gaze from the ground and focused on a tall silhouette leaning against on of the trees.  
  
"Bonsoir chérie."  
  
"What are you doin' here?" Rogue looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Nice evenin' for a walk, no?"  
  
Rogue felt the icy drops on her cheek again. "Not really."  
  
"Well, you dropped this. I thought you would like it back." The tall man stretched out his arm revealing her poetry book.  
  
"Give me that!" Rogue lunged for the purple book as Remy pulled it up and out of reach. He turned his back toward her as she gave him a dirty look.  
  
"To know what touch feels like, I do not," he read aloud. "I feel only the soft petals of flowers and the warmth of tea. I long just for one thing but I will never have it. The heat from a human, holding me close."  
  
"What are yah gonna laugh at me now?" Rogue looked at the wet grass.  
  
"Laugh? I think not mademoiselle!"  
  
Rogue started calming down. She no longer felt angry. When she looked at this man in front of her, everything else seemed to melt away. "Wha don't you just gimme back mah book, its rainin' and I think I should go home."  
  
"You are froi, Rogue?"  
  
"Yes Ahm cold...how did you know my name?" she gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"But your name is not Rogue at all, is it?"  
  
"What difference does it make? No one else has ever bothered to ask what it was."  
  
"You are not ready to tell me." He walked closer to her. "Tell me, then, chérie, do you feel my warmth now?" Gambit wrapped his arms around the mutant girl.  
  
"Please don't touch me." Rogue begged, half out of fear for herself and half out of fear for him. Remy ignored her plea and held her tightly. He felt her cheek pressing into his warm chest. She felt his heart beating through his shirt. A tear escaped down her cheek. She couldn't tell what she was feeling. She felt scared and happy at the same time.  
  
Remy put his gloved hand under her chin and aimed it up towards his face and he smiled down at her. Another tear trickled down Rogue's pale cheek and she closed her eyes. She suddenly felt an unfamiliar warmth on her crimson colored lips. Her eyes shot open, terrified that she was going to put this man into a coma. But he was still there. His eyes closed gently. Rogue took a step back and looked at him before she realized he was holding an Ace of Hearts.  
  
'It must be the kinetic energy I felt.' she thought absently in her head, knowing fully that she couldn't have really felt his lips through a paper card.  
  
"Maybe mademoiselle would like to go out for a while?" he asked.  
  
"Ah dunno." she brushed a white strand from her eyes. "Where would yah wanna go?"  
  
"Someplace...fun." he answered in a thick Cajun accent. "You like to have fun, don't you?"  
  
"Of course ah do." Rogue smiled. "Just one thing before we go. What is your name?" she felt foolish for not knowing this man's name, besides "Gambit", which is what she heard Magneto refer to him as.  
  
"Remy LeBeau." He smiled and he grabbed her hand gently and lead her out of the park.  
  
You know the drill, if you want me to continue please use the spiffy feature fanfiction.net has provided us with called "REVIEW". 


	3. The Underground

Remy lead Rogue into a small French restaurant in downtown Bayville. Rogue looked around and saw couples sitting at candlelit tables, eating tiny sized food. She suddenly felt underdressed. The women all wore nearly identical black cocktail dresses, and then men all in sport jackets.  
  
They walked up to the maître d' slowly as he eyed the out of place couple. After all Rogue was still wearing her gothic black and green, and Remy in a tattered brown trench coat.  
  
"Deux, monsieur?" The maître d' asked, staring down his nose at them.  
  
"Oui." Remy grinned.  
  
They were lead to a small table in the corner lit by tiny candles and funny shaped bread on the table. After a few moments a waiter came over.  
  
"What can I get for you" the tall waiter asked politely.  
  
Rogue looked at Gambit, expecting him to order some chic French dish. He glanced at her and saw her shifting uneasily in her chair.  
  
"You got Pizza?" Remy grinned brightly. Rogue looked up at him and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
"Monsieur, we do not serve 'pizza' in this establishment."  
  
"Well how 'bout gator?" Remy pushed.  
  
"No sir, we do not offer anything reptilian."  
  
Rogue stiffled a giggle.  
  
The maître d' strolled over to their table. "Is everything alright here, Rober?" he asked the waiter. The waiter whispered something in his ear and the two looked down on Rogue and Remy.  
  
"Perhaps it is time we leave, chérie." Remy gave her a goofy grin and they both left the restaurant. When they got outside it was pouring rain. The streets were flooded and seemed deserted.  
  
Rogue felt a feeling welling up inside her throat that she hadn't felt for sometime. She let out a laugh. "Remy did you see tha look on thare faces?" she giggled.  
  
"Gambit knows how to have fun, mademoiselle." He laughed a little. "Come on I know a really great place to have a few drinks."  
  
'Drinks?' Rogue thought to herself. She had never drank before. Well once when they had that lame party while the adults were away. But it was just a beer that Kurt had gotten through a friend from school.  
  
They walked a few blocks to a part of town she couldn't ever remember being in before. There were abandoned buildings and warehouses everywhere. Remy lead her to an empty building with large steel doors. Rogue listened carefully and heard music on the other side of the thick metal. Gambit pulled the door open wide revealing a rave.  
  
Screaming hardcore techno music pounded at banshee decibels through the massive speakers. The dance floor was crowded full of all kinds of people, but mostly goths.  
  
"Welcome to The Underground, chérie." Remy smiled and lead her inside. They found a seat at the bar away from the wandering hands on the dance floor. Rogue not wanting to put anyone in a coma right now. Remy had ordered them two cocktails that Rogue couldn't name if she tried, it seemed to be sweet and bitter and gross and tasty all at the same time.  
  
"So why were you so sad before, Rogue?" Remy asked, his Cajun accent thick after a sip of the alcohol.  
  
"Its just that..well..at the institute.." She started.  
  
She looked up at a cloud of smoke and a guy, a few years older then her had materialized at the bar.  
  
"Two Kamikazes." The guy said and looked at Rogue who couldn't stop staring.  
  
"Y.you.you're a mutant?" she asked in disbelief as it dawned on this guy had teleported across the room and didn't care who saw.  
  
"Yo, Remy, what's up with bringing a Norm here." The young guy said giving Rogue a stupid look.  
  
"Easy, Matt. This is Mademoiselle Rogue and she is no Norm."  
  
"Yea whatever" 'Matt' said coldly and teleported away with his drinks.  
  
"Cherie, The Underground is..for people like us." Remy informed her. "It is a place where mutants can have a social life and not be feared."  
  
Rogue looked around. She could tell he was right they were all mutants. The DJ, a pretty blonde girl, created light waves while spinning. She saw a mutant on the dance floor shape shifting with his girlfriend.  
  
"Ah cant believe ah never knew about this place." Rogue thought aloud.  
  
Remy hopped off his barstool and held out his hand for his date. "Danse?"  
  
Rogue smiled, feeling her mouth shape upwards like that felt like she was doing it for the first time. "Oui, monsieur."  
  
The heavy techno music pounded through the system, as Rogue and Remy began to dance. Rogue noticed he looked natural 'raving', having taken off his long coat. Rogue however felt awkward. She was terrified someone was going to bump into her, and couldn't concentrate. She scanned her head for Kitty's dance moves, and finally found them.  
  
Rogue couldn't be sure how long they were dancing, and drinking but she was sure it was getting pretty late, and she was also sure that the Professor had sent someone to look for her now.  
  
"Remy," she yelled over the music, while taking a long drink of a cocktail. "Ah should get going yah know."  
  
"Alright, chérie." Gambit smiled.  
  
"Hey Remy!" the teleporting mutant named Matt walked over. "I got some stuff, man."  
  
"Is it any good?" Remy narrowed his eyes at Matt.  
  
"The best. It has a few..modifications."  
  
Remy grinned at the thought of "modifications" whatever those were." Rogue, do you.."  
  
Rogue looked at him for a moment unsure of what he was asking her and then it clicked.  
  
"Oh Remy, ah dunno, ah mean." she fumbled for words not wanting to look like a loser now.  
  
Remy just looked at her for a second. " 'right then, sorry Matt."  
  
Rogue's mind was racing. This was her first night out in what felt like years. Now was she really going to spoil it by 'just saying no'? How bad could it be? Remy did it apparently.  
  
"Wait!" she suddenly said. The guys looked at her. "I'll.try it..what is it?"  
  
Matt grinned. Remy looked pleasantly surprised. "Why it is E chérie." Matt handed Remy a small package and Remy grabbed his and her drinks from the bar. Rogue couldn't see what he was doing and when he turned back around he handed her a the drink with a tiny pill bubbling on the bottom. He lead her to a sofa in a dark corner of the bar and they sat down.  
  
"à ta santé" Remy held out his glass and kicked it back. Rogue sipped hers until it was gone.  
  
A strange new feeling swept over her body. Her mind felt so clear suddenly. She knew the effects of ecstasy were often mental clarity, but she never imagined it to be like this. She realized that all this time she thought she was in love with Scott, but that wasn't it at all. All this time she was just jealous of Jean. Sure she would never admit that to anyone, but it all made perfect sense now. Jean was pretty and smart. She had the two best looking guys at school wrapped around her finger. She was telepathic. She knew how everyone felt about her, but she didn't let it bother her. Rogue felt better. She felt relieved. She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she smiled brightly. Then a new feeling was coming over her. She felt a heat rising in her lower back and recognized a feeling she knew she could never satisfy.  
  
She looked up at Remy who looked at her, his eyes sparkled with adoration at the girl in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa and Rogue thought he was probably feeling the same heat. He then did something she would have never expected. He pulled his glove off of his hand and stretched his bare hand towards her pale face.  
  
"Rehmee.nooaaa" Rogue slurred, the full extent of the drug kicking in. But she didn't fight it, her head was spinning and she suddenly felt his cool hand against her warm cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact as if she was in a runaway train, but nothing happened. She didn't feel that electric feeling sizzling on her cheek where she was supposed to be absorbing all of Remy's thoughts, memories, and life force.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and saw Remy still touching her cheek. She wondered why he could, but couldn't think of what to say. He gently picked up her hand and slid it out of her black leather glove. He extended her arm and rested her exposed hand on his cheek. Rogue's heart was racing at this point. She was breathing heavily, and wondered what sex was like if a simple touch drove her crazy like this.  
  
Neither of the two mutants could take it anymore. Remy leaned in looked her deep in her eyes for a moment and then kissed her softly. Rogue felt like her heart would leap from her chest. This was all new, and the only time she had ever kissed anymore before was Cody, and that was hardly a happy experience. She gently kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her down onto the soft couch. It had been so long since she felt a human touch and despite the crowded club, she let Remy take over. He slipped her green top off her slowly, revealing more skin and a tight black tank top. He looked at her delicate lily colored skin and slowly kissed her shoulders and tops of arms. She arched her back, her senses going crazy.  
  
So what did you think of chapter 3? Review so I know. Oh and by the way, I can so end the chap just like that. I'm the author. (  
  
Authors Note: Don't misunderstand my plot for a promotion for drug use. Drugs are bad and while trips can be fun, the side effects of drugs can be deadly. If you're smart you wont use them, it just isnt worth it. 


	4. Afterglow

Rogue woke up with the sun shining lazily on her fair skin. There was a horrible taste in her mouth and as she slowly drifted back into consciousness the events of the night before came into focus in her head. She remembered The Underground, the drinking, the ecstasy, kissing Remy.  
  
Her eyes popped open. She had kissed Remy last night. She kissed someone...  
  
She looked to her side and saw the Cajun sleeping peacefully.  
  
'Did I have sex?' she thought to herself. She lifted up the red velvety sheet and saw she was still fully clothed. Her black tights were still in place as well as her skirt and tank top. She looked around the room and noticed her sheer green shirt draped over a chair. The entire room came into focus now. It was large, decorated in red and black. She noticed a French feel to the patterns and saw a majority of books with French titles.  
  
" 'Mornin' Cherie." The same sexy voice that had been telling her how beautiful she was spoke. He noticed her checking beneath the blanket.  
  
"Remy was a gentlemen, of course." He reached into his bedside table and found a cigarette and lit it.  
  
"Remy, last night.it was..ah.." Rogue fumbled for words. She couldn't think of the way to tell him how no one ever made her feel like this. He smiled at her and exhaled a puff of smoke.  
  
"Its late," she finally broke the silence. She seemed to get lost in his deep mysterious eyes. She glanced at the wall clock, it read 9:30 am. "Ah'm already late for school." She said.  
  
"Oh just stay a little while." Remy reached out his hand and touched her bare shoulder. A familiar chill swept over Rogue, starting with at her shoulder. She felt the electric like tingle vibrating through her body. Remy pulled his hand back quickly, panting.  
  
"Ah warned you..." Rogue said angrily, tears filling her dark eyes. Rogue grabbed her boots from the floor and shirt from the chair and stormed from Remy's room. She briefly heard him telling her to wait but she didn't care.  
  
The best night of her life was ruined.  
  
She found herself in a familiar hallway after exiting his bedroom. The floorboards squeaked and she tried to walk as silently as possible, knowing who the other residents in the house were. And knowing they would ask her millions of questions. She swiftly crossed in front of a half open door, praying the guy who was in there, listening to alternative music, didn't see her.  
  
She finally made her way to the front door and stepped out onto the porch. Putting on her boots and slipping her green shirt over her head. She decided against going to school and headed back towards the mansion. Everyone else would be out, so she would just have to deal with the professor and Logan for the time being.  
  
As she walked through down town Bayville, past the stores full of normal people, she thought of the night before. She could feel Remy's thoughts present in her mind. They were too strong to shield out. She thought of the way he had touched her. How he thought she had the most beautiful skin on her neck. She knew how much he wanted to take her the night before, but he didn't want to hurt her.  
  
Remy's thoughts enveloped her.  
  
It was in her mind that he thought she was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. She thought of how good it felt to kiss her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by an obstacle in her path. The front gate to the mansion.  
  
"Voice recognition Rogue three eighteen Gamma." She spoke into the speaker and the gates opened. She crept up to the front door and walked quietly inside. She glanced around and with a stealth like move she picked up from Gambit she dashed for the stairs leading to the girls dorm.  
  
"Where were ya last night?"  
  
Not stealthy enough. She turned to face Logan who was drinking a cup of coffee and holding the newspaper under his arm.  
  
"Ah was..well..." she didn't know what to say.  
  
"Look, you don't have to tell me anything." Logan sighed and took a step closer to her. Rogue noticed he was sniffing the air. "Just be careful next time you drink. And next time don't make it on a school night."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief and Logan gave her a half smile. She looked around and saw they were alone and suddenly she couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
"I kissed someone last night." She let out in an exhale.  
  
"You did wha?"  
  
Rogue couldn't believe she was telling this to Logan of all people. Anyone would be better then him. Mr. McCoy, Ororo, she even could picture herself telling Mystique all of this. But she would have never thought it would be Logan. Yet she couldn't help it. She was so happy, she felt like Kitty. She kept going.  
  
"Ah kissed this really great guy. Oh Logan, ah never knew it was so wonderful."  
  
"How?" he arched his eyebrow.  
  
Rogue faltered. She now how to explain she took drugs. "Does it really matter? Logan, ah kissed someone."  
  
"Well, I'm glad for ya then." he sipped his coffee. "After you do what you need to go see the professor. He was kinda worried."  
  
She ascended the stairs and walked down the hallway and into her bedroom. The last time she was in her she was yelling at Kitty for stealing her pen. That seemed so trivial now. After a shower she put on her long skirt and a black tee. Remy's effects were wearing off by now and she cherished it as the lost thought left her head. The thought of how she tasted like cherries. She giggled.  
  
She spent the rest of the day walking around the grounds, feeling like a new person. She saw the others get home from school and avoided them and left the mansion grounds as soon as she could.  
  
"Couldn't stay away?" Remy asked her. She had found herself back in the park. He had his back towards her and was smoking a cigarette.  
  
"Ah'm sorry." Rogue looked at the grass beneath her feet. "For this mornin'"  
  
Remy turned to look at her and he flicked the ashes from his cigarette. "Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"You know Ah can read your thoughts when you touch me?"  
  
Remy gave her a saucy smirk and flipped his butt away, and walked over so he was standing just a few feet in front of her.  
  
"Its why I touched you chérie."  
  
"What?? Are you crazy?! Ah could have killed yah!" she said with false anger.  
  
He took another step closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "If Remy wouldn't have touched you, you would have never believed that I had such a good time last night."  
  
Rogue blushed and nervously brushed a white strand from her face. "Remy stop or else you'll embarrass me." She smiled.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder and lead her from the park. "What would you like to do tonight chérie?"  
  
"Do you know where we can get some more..." she said quietly. "Ecstasy  
  
Did you like chap. 4? Tell me. If I don't get reviews Ill never update. Thanks kids. 


	5. It's All So New

Rogue found herself in a small club. She looked around, taking it all in. Everything was silver and blue, and dance music seemed to come from no where. She couldn't see a single speaker. Looking up, she saw a maze of catwalks over her head with people laughing and drinking.  
  
Remy bought a few drinks and lead her upstairs where the music was dulled and they could talk with out yelling. They found a small couch overlooking the bar, but two people, whom Rogue didn't think were legal, were making out on it.  
  
Remy grinned and cleared his throat loudly. The teenager sat up and gave Remy a dirty look.  
  
"Can I help you?" he said angrily.  
  
"I was hopin' you could move along and let my girlfriend Rogue and I sit down for a bit" Remy said quietly.  
  
"Whatever dude." The rude teen said and went back to kiss his girl. Remy fished around in his pocket and found a gum wrapper. He held it out in front of him and it began to glow orange.  
  
"Remy.no!" Rogue said quickly.  
  
"Relax chérie!" Remy smiled at her, and flicked his gum wrapper near the teens feet. Seconds later it blew up.  
  
"What are you a freak??" The teen yelled and lead his girlfriend off the sofa.  
  
Remy sat and invited Rogue to sit next to him. He sipped his liquor and looked at Rogue.  
  
"So why don't you tell me 'bit 'bout yourself." He said.  
  
"Well, when Ah was 6 Ah went to live with Destiny down in Mississippi. Ah don't remember much before that. But when Ah was 15, Ah kissed a boy named Cody. That was the first time Ah realized Ah was a mutant. Ah went to live with Professor Xavier after that."  
  
She looked up into Remy's adoring eyes. She wondered what he was smiling about. She knew from absorbing his thoughts he was infatuated with her. She just couldn't figure out why. She remembered the way he had kissed her the night before and started to feel a familiar warmth creeping inside of her.  
  
"Remy can we go back to your place?" She suddenly blurted, surprising herself and Remy.  
  
"So soon? We just got here." He looked confused.  
  
"Ah know..but..." Rogue thought of a way to say it. "Remy last night was the first time anyone's ever touched me. I want to feel more." She glanced down and looked back up into his deep eyes. "I want it to be you, Remy."  
  
He looked back at her, understanding fully. They left the bar and walked back to the Brotherhood Boarding House. Rogue noticed Lance's Jeep missing from the driveway and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Remy opened the front door and glanced around. Rogue saw Fred in the kitchen, his back turned looking into the fridge. No one else appeared to be home. They climbed the stairs quickly and finally reached the door at the end of the hallway. Gambit fished around in his pocket and finally found a key, he charged it and shoved into the keyhole of the door. It made a tiny exploding noise and the door swung open.  
  
"Special key..." he smiled and lead her in. He shrugged out of his jacket, draping it over a red armchair and walked over to the small bar. He poured two glasses of alcohol and handed one to Rogue, and dropped a tiny pill in it.  
  
Rogue watched it bubble and her eyes sparkled. This was it. After she drank this, she would finally experience what everyone else deemed so wonderful. She took it all down in a big gulp, hardly able to wait another minute and sat at the foot of Remy's king size bed. Her hand grazed over the bedspread and she smiled at the feel of the velvety material. The same material she had woken up feeling this morning.  
  
"Rogue, you sure 'bout this?" Remy asked, sitting down next to her. She could feel the effects of the drug kicking in almost right away.  
  
"Love, Ah have never been so sure about anything in Mah whole life."  
  
Remy leaned over and kissed her deeply, cradling the back of her neck. The results of the ecstasy not quite all there, causing a electric charge between the two. It quickly faded as the drug enveloped them both and Rogue smiled into the kiss as she felt Remy's thought of cherries again  
  
He kissed along her jaw line and down her lily white neck. She arched her back, not ever feeling anything like this before. She laid back onto the bed as Remy continued to explore her neck area and she breathed heavily. She felt Remy slip his hand under her skirt and slowly and lightly touched her upper thigh. Rogue arched her back in enjoyment.  
  
Rogue couldn't be sure what time it was or how much had passed, but it didn't matter. She was laying down resting her cheek on Remy's bare chest. He had a cigarette burning in his mouth and she had one burning between two fingers. It had been the most exhilarating experience of her entire life. She savored the thought of Remy's warm lips kissing all over her body. She smiled at how good he tasted to her. When she had finally reached the epitome of it all, she had dug her nails into his silky black sheets.  
  
"Remy that was incredible..." she exhaled a puff of her cigarette.  
  
He put out his cigarette in the glass ash tray on his bedside table and interlocked his fingers with hers.  
  
"Ah, ah've never felt anything like that before. Ah'm glad it was with you." She smiled in the dim light. Remy began tracing imaginary circles on her bare stomach.  
  
"I'm just happy I was your first, chérie. It makes it all the more special." And he gently kissed her hand.  
  
Chap 6 is on the way. What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me pleeeeeeasee. 


	6. He Just Doesnt Understand

The next week flew past in a whirlwind. Rogue had successfully avoided contact with anyone from the mansion since her run in with Logan. She had gotten some stuff in the day time and was living at the Brotherhood House. Lance and the others still had no clue, since Rogue had been using Remy's bathroom.  
  
She couldn't see it but things were taking a turn for the worst. She hadn't been to school. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Remy. Kitty came looking for her one day, but Lance of course had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Why would Rogue be here?"  
  
And she was using the ecstasy nearly every night. She spent most of the day sleeping in Remy's bed while he was out doing whatever it was he did. When he came home, shed pop a pill and they would make love.  
  
It was about seven on Wednesday night and Rogue was busy lighting dozens of candles she had picked up all over Remy's room. She had put on some black lacey lingerie, which she had stolen from Tabitha and kept checking her reflection. Remy would be home soon and she wanted it to be special for the "one week anniversary."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes at the thought. She felt like Kitty when Kitty was counting the days in her and Lance's relationship. "1 month since our first kiss. 2 weeks since we've done it." But Rogue couldn't help herself. She cared for Remy so much. No one had ever really shown so much interest in her, especially not a tall good looking one like him.  
  
A small noise in the hallway interrupted her thoughts. She heard the whir of something being charged and seconds later and tiny pop. Remy walked in and pocketed his still glowing key. He shut the door behind him and smiled at the sight of her. Rogue ran to him and embraced him tightly, careful not to let him touch her exposed skin.  
  
"Ah missed you today." She said quietly, tucking a strand of white behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head gently.  
  
"Are you ready? Cause Ah'm gonna make you a really happy guy tonight, sugah." She smiled sweetly at him. Rogue turned and headed for the dresser against the wall and picked up a white pill from on top. She walked sexily back over to him and grabbed a glass of wine off the table.  
  
She gave a sideways smirk and reached her hand up to her mouth. Remy looked at her, calculating, and suddenly lurched forward stopping her hand from placing the object in her mouth.  
  
"What are you doin'?" Rogue looked confused.  
  
"Cherie, maybe we should talk." Remy sad quietly, his face had lost its usual flicker.  
  
"What about?" Rogue said, sitting on the bed, toying with the pill in her hand.  
  
"Rogue, nearly every night this week, you been takin' that stuff." He sat next to her.  
  
"Well do you know of a better way to be able to touch me?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"L'mour, its great bein' able to touch you, and I love what we have, but you gotta stop takin' those pills."  
  
"Remy.." Rogue started to say but he cut her off.  
  
"Its just not good for you. And it's nice to just sit and hold you too. We don't always have to have sex..." he said looking down.  
  
"You don't get it." Rogue said, she was getting angry.  
  
"For that past 3 years Ah haven't been able to touch anyone. All my relationships never got past 'holding' and cuddlin'. This is the first time Ah actually get to feel these things."  
  
"Cherie Im not sayin' never again. Im just sayin' maybe you should slow down."  
  
Rogue got off the bed and angrily stomped over to the dresser. She started putting her belongings and clothes in her backpack. "Remy Ah thought you were special."  
  
"I AM special, Rogue. Don't ya understand Im worried?"  
  
She slipped a sweatshirt over her head and pulled her long skirt on over her nightgown. "You just don't get it do you?" she grabbed the little packet of white pills off the dresser and pocketed them.  
  
"Rogue, please stay with me." Remy said, his eyes pleading.  
  
"Forget it Remy LeBeau, Ah cant be with someone who doesn't understand me." She stomped toward the bedroom door and jerked it open. "Au Revior!" she angrily said and slammed the door behind her, leaving Remy alone in a room full of burning candles.  
  
She walked as quickly as she could through the Brotherhood Boarding House, but not quickly enough.  
  
"Hey-what-are-you-doin-here?" Pietro said walking quickly next to her.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she yelled and threatened him with her exposed hand.  
  
He followed her down stairs where she blew past Toad and shut the door loudly behind her.  
  
"Yo, you think that was Gambit's secret girlfriend?" Toad asked, looking up at Pietro.  
  
"Wait until my dad hears." Pietro said, and evil smile spreading across his face.  
  
After she left the front porch of the Brotherhood House, she sprinted in the direction of the mansion. She didn't stop running until she reached the front gate.  
  
"Voice recognition Rogue three eighteen Gamma" she wept into the speaker. The gates opened smoothly in front of her. And she ran inside.  
  
"Like oh my gosh!!" Kitty was the first top spot her.  
  
Followed by -  
  
Kurt: Rogue! Here have you been?? I vas so vorried!  
  
Jean: Rogue? Are you alright?  
  
Scott: How could you just disappear like that?  
  
and Mr. McCoy: Rogue I believe the Professor would like a word.  
  
"Ya'll just leave me alone!" she said, her anger still growing.  
  
"Like what is your problem? Where the heck have you been??" Kitty was the boldest one to keep speaking.  
  
"None of your business!" Rogue threw her backpack down and stood face to face with the teenager with the bouncy pony tail.  
  
"Ew whatever, Rogue. You could totally just like leave, cause Ive liked having the room to myself."  
  
Rogue's knuckles were turning white. Kitty saw how angry she was getting and decided to have some fun with it.  
  
"And I was like totally thinking about turning your half of the room into like a Justin Timberlake shrine." Kitty smirked.  
  
Rogue couldn't take it anymore. She was so angry and so upset at the same time, she let loose and slapped Kitty hard across the face with her bare hand. Kitty looked up at her with an expression of hurt, and Rogue couldn't be sure if it was from the red mark on her cheek, the electric tingle she had just received from touching Rogue, or the fact that her roommate just hit her. Rogue didn't care.  
  
"Rogue I think you should come with me." Mr. McCoy said firmly. "Please get your things."  
  
She picked up her backpack off the floor and followed the big blue giant to Professor Xavier's office.  
  
After she had settled in a chair and Hank had left the room, the professor wheeled over to sit just a few feet from her.  
  
"Rogue, I'm not going to pry into your personal affairs, and you are eighteen now, and I can't really tell you what you can and can not do, but when you decided to come live here, I took responsibility for you. And part of that responsibility is ensuring your education." He looked sternly at her.  
  
Rogue looked at the ground. She could be a real bitch to almost anyone. Professor Xavier wasn't one of them. "Ah'm sorry Professor." She offered. She could feel him gently probing her mind, curious to find out what she's been doing, but Rogue put up a guard, knowing he would respect her privacy and not push too hard.  
  
"Rogue I need you to commit to attending school, and training sessions on a regular basis. Its part of your responsibility as one of my students and as one of the x-men."  
  
"Yes Professor." She said quietly.  
  
"You may go then." He said. She got up and opened the door ready to back up to her room and brood.  
  
"Oh and Rogue, welcome home." He smiled.  
  
She was still mad. Real mad. Now she would be heading back to her bedroom, with no Remy and no one to talk to. She was back at square one.  
  
Why didn't you just listen to Remy?  
  
Because he just doesn't understand. He can touch anyone he wants whenever he wants.  
  
He was just looking out for you.  
  
I can look out for myself.  
  
Drugs are bad for you.  
  
It helps me.  
  
She opened the door of her bedroom slowly, expecting to see Kitty happily chattering away on her transparent blue plastic phone. The room was empty. She threw her bag down and sat on her bed. A few moments went by and she pulled the Ziploc full of white pills out of her pocket.  
  
You don't need to take it. No one is going to touch you.  
  
Rogue couldn't really understand why, but something was driving her from inside. Pressuring her to take another pill.  
  
"But Ah wont need to take it. No one here would ever want to touch me." She said aloud. She fidgeted with a pill in her hand, contemplating whether she should take it.  
  
Just do it...you can stop whenever you want.  
  
She swallowed it and instantly felt better. What did Remy know anyway? She barely knew him when she thought about it. She would be just fine with out him. Now a familiar warmth was creeping up her spine.  
  
She stared long and hard at her bare hands and finally got up, making her decision. She stepped quietly into the hallway and darted down it. She didn't stop until she came to a door in the boys wing.  
  
Brushing the auburn and white hair from her eyes she swallowed hard and knocked on the door. It slowly opened and Rogue smiled.  
  
"Rogue? Wow, well what are you doing here?" Scott asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Scott would you mind if Ah came in for a little while. Ah'd like to talk to you..."  
  
Chap 7 is on its way I promise. But being the mean-ie I am I wont post unless I get at least like 5 reviews for this chap. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews they really inspire to keep writing. 


	7. A Fresh Start

Quick Note: I so hope I'm not losing faith in my audience. I've received a few complaints about Rogue and her problem. If a drug was the only way you could experience something like touching wouldn't you be hooked on it too?  
  
Rogue walked into Scotts bedroom. He didn't have a room mate, so the large room was all his. Rogue couldn't ever remember being in here before. The bed was neatly made, the blue blanket tucked under the mattress at the sides. On top of his dresser she noticed a pile of broken sunglasses and visors. He had a balcony like most of the larger bedrooms did, his faced the lake just like Kurt's.  
  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Scott asked innocently.  
  
'He's so naïve.." Rogue thought quickly in her head. "Scott, Ah'm not tellin' anyone but you about this.." She began.  
  
"Rogue you can tell me anything. Being part of the X-Men means we will always be there for each other." Scott played the leader well.  
  
"Well, while Ah was gone, Ah discovered somethin." Rogue walked closer towards him. She reached out an exposed hand towards his face.  
  
He instinctively backed away. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just trust me." She reached her hand towards his quivering face. Or what she thought looked like quivering. He felt her cold hand touch his cheek.  
  
"Rogue, does the Professor know?" he asked looking at the hand that was now firmly planted on his cheek.  
  
"No." She stepped up so she was standing just in front of him and cradled his face with her other hand. "This can be our little secret."  
  
"Rogue, whoa, I'm happy you can control your power now, but..."  
  
She looked into his crimson shades, and suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. He was so adorable. She went for it. It wouldn't have been something regular Rogue would have done. Regular Rogue didn't have enough guts to look at him when Jean was in the room. But Ecstasy Rogue did it. And she instantly regretted it.  
  
She quickly, before he could protest, kissed him. Gently at first and then with force. Rogue had been playing this kiss, their first kiss, over and over in her head a million times. She had outcome it almost everyway.  
  
She had anticipated Scott kissing back, or Scott pushing her away. But she had never anticipated what happened next.  
  
She at first melted into the kiss. She had even felt Scott kissing back.  
  
"You taste like cherries."  
  
She backed up, surprised. "What did you say?" She asked him quickly.  
  
"Um I said I was glad you could control your power but.. And then you kissed me." He offered.  
  
"Oh sorry, she looked down, embarrassed. Ah guess I'm just tired."  
  
Well maybe you should get back to your room anyway." He sounded unsure.  
  
"Well, alright." she slowly said. But the drugs power was still growing inside of her. She needed to be touched. She was craving it like a cat in heat. Before she could stop herself her lips met Scott's again, this time more passionately then the first. After a few moments of adjusting to what was happening, Scott wrapped his strong arms around her waist, allowing his hands to explore her curves.  
  
"You're skin is so silky and smooth.."  
  
She stopped kissing him and looked at him blankly.  
  
"Did you hear something else?" he asked, his eyes reflecting frustration and confusion.  
  
"No." she quickly lied, as she embraced him again.  
  
"No one has ever made me feel this way before, chérie."  
  
"That's not funny!" She yelled at Scott. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"I didn't call you anything!" he defended himself. "Look Rogue this was a mistake. Just go back to your room, we can talk about it later."  
  
Rogue's eyes went temporarily out of focus as it dawned on her what was happening. "He's still in my head!"  
  
"Who's in your head?" Scott arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Remy! Ah gotta go!" she turned around, and ran out of the room, right past Jean.  
  
"What was her problem?" she asked Scott, who couldn't help looking a bit disappointed.  
  
Rogue once again found herself back in the park. She crossed her arms against the night chill and looked up at the sparkling black sky. Everything was ruined. Remy was out of her life, and she had just ruined her chances with the only other guy who she would consider relationship material.  
  
She sighed deeply and used the cuff of her sweatshirt to wipe away a tear. Her life sucked.  
  
"I'm sorry." A familiar voice came from a cluster of trees.  
  
"What for?" Rogue asked, still looking at the twinkling stars.  
  
"Not understandin' you cherie."  
  
"Well you should be sorry." Rogue glanced angrily to the side as Remy crossed the gap between them.  
  
"I am, let me make it up to you." He smiled his smile that made Rogue feel completely helpless.  
  
She couldn't help but smile back. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"How 'bout we start over? Brand new." He lightly touched her face. "This time, no arguments and such."  
  
"Sounds like a good deal." Rogue smiled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Alright then, my name is Remy LeBeau."  
  
"My friends call me Rogue."  
  
"Nice to meet ya Rogue."  
  
I hope you all didn't lose faith in me after chapter 6. This is a Romy fic and of course Ill deliver just that. Review! Pretty please! 


End file.
